1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotating wheel assembly for slot machines, and more particularly to a rotating wheel assembly having a number of modules to allow easy maintenance and replacement of the elements thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A slot machine is popular in the modern world and includes a number of wheel rotating assemblies. FIGS. 10 and 11 of the drawings illustrate a typical rotating wheel assembly for a slot machine. The rotating wheel assembly includes a base 9, a step motor 91, a rotating wheel 93 is secured on an output shaft of the step motor 91 to rotate therewith, a figure card 94 is adhered to an outer periphery of the rotating wheel 93, a photoelectric element 92 attached to the base 9, and a shield bar 95 attached to a supporting rib (not labeled) of the rotating wheel 93. When the rotating wheel 93 stops, the figure on the figure card displayed to the player is discriminated according to the position of the shield bar 95 relative to the photoelectric element 92. The rotating wheel 93 is so frequently turned that it often malfunctions. Yet, the elements that constitute the rotating wheel 93 are fixed and thus result in inconvenience to maintenance and replacement. A further disadvantage resides in that the elements of the rotating wheel 93 cannot be applied to slot machines with base frames of different shapes and sizes. The present invention is intended to provide an improved rotating wheel assembly that mitigates and/or obviates the above problems.